Broken
by idris02
Summary: Short one shot of Charming coming to Snow's aid.


**XX**

Snow's sword was kicked to the other side of the room and this time she couldn't lunge after it. Despite having a deep gash in her forehead, bleeding knuckles and a whole entourage of minor injuries, it wasn't pain or the fear of it that stopped her moving. Around her the room was in disarray, a few tables were broken, and glass was smashed around the room, she had about 49 years of bad luck from the amount of mirrors she had broken in the last 3 minutes alone. Luckily the tavern had emptied out about half an hour ago so no one was caught in the cross fire. Charles, the last remaining guard loomed over her holding his gun only centimetres away from her head. His orders were to capture not to kill, but looking at his unconscious friends around him, he couldn't resist removing her head.

His eyes flicked to the window, a wrong move. Snow who was indisposed on the floor a few seconds earlier had lunged at him, knocking his sword out of his hand and sending him to the ground after it. They tussled for a few seconds before Charles flipped Snow over, grabbed a pole from off the floor beside him and raised his arm to bring it down hard and heavy on Snow's head.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Charles sneered, grinning down at Snow. She glared at him for a moment before smiling, warranting confusion in Charles mind causing him to hesitate for a second. Raising his arm a little high he swung forward only an inch before his arm was caught.

"Charming." Snow said smiling at the figure behind Charles. Charles knew he wouldn't be able to get the traction he needed to knock Snow out, he went to release his grasp on the pole, so that it would drop onto Snow. Before he had a chance to do anything, a fist smacked him square on the jaw, sending him onto the floor and causing his world to turn black.

"You came." Snow smiled up at the figure as she wiped the blood off her face with the palm of her uninjured hand.

"Couldn't ignore that letter now could I?" Charming said, extending his hand and pulled Snow up off the ground before surveying the damage of the room.

"Always love a grand entrance huh?" Snow grinned as she fetched her gun before stooping in front of Charles and grabbing something off his belt.

"Wait I thoug…" Charming mumbled, he had only just got her letter, it was hard to keep of track of her sometimes.

"Thanks for coming." Snow said, cutting over his mumbling as she stooped in front of each of Charles comrades taking things off their belts and pulling things out of their pockets.

"What did you do this time?" Charming asked as he surveyed the damage around the room, glasses were broken, with all sorts of things knocked over, broken or spilled, and the men were only knocked out, they would be waking up soon.

"Nothing I couldn't handle sweetie." Snow said as she followed Charming out of the tavern, and towards the forest, they needed to get out of sight fast. Picking up her bag as she walked past it, she took a swig from her bottle and poured some on her hands, quickly wiping her face.

"Nice punch by the way." Snow remarked, trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"Rude." Charming replied, shoving Snow as she walked and snatched her bottle out of her hand before taking a sip. He hadn't seen her in days, and judging by the tears in her clothing and the way she was walking, she had been busy.

"D'ya miss me?" Snow asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. She was slower than usual, a small gash in her foot from yesterdays fight made walking more painful and her legs burned with each step, she would have to find a horse soon.

Charming didn't reply, instead he paused for a second and took a small step towards her as he gave her a smile. Despite the pain she felt all over her body she couldn't help but smile back. Dropping her bag on the ground, which was quickly followed by her bottle, she wrapped her arms around Charming's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Oblivious to the shouting that had started a few miles away and the rain clouds forming overhead, Charming placed his lips on Snow's and kissed her, just as he had imagined for days.

**XX**


End file.
